


随笔

by Morless



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: Kevin一结束比赛就赶往了Romain所在的医院。
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	随笔

**Author's Note:**

> ☆我爱罗曼格罗斯让，发自真心.我希望他以后经常欢笑，偶尔揪心，生活在橘子香气中好好做一个厨师.  
> ☆Kevin Magnussen×Romain Grosjean无差.小打小闹的别扭夫妻，我曾经喜欢过的哈斯组合.

Kevin推开了病房门，防止瘟疫沾染纯洁之地的消毒水还残留在他的大衣上，走路都掀起一股硬涩味道的风。他局促地搓了搓空旷的手，定定地站在病床边注视双手被包裹、生活不能自理的Romain。他即便刚从地狱门口爬上来，也不乐意扭过头看一眼第一个赶来医院探望他的队友，面对着在红旗结束之后的比赛重播，他毫不客气地认为他吐露出的了他能说到的最好词句：“我以为是Pierre。”

“让你失望了。”Kevin拉扯了身后的椅子没脸没皮地在一旁坐下，抓起不知道是哈斯的哪位工程师火急火燎送来的慰问点心就往嘴里塞。他把焦灼都藏在蹩脚的漫不经心和咀嚼食物的碎嘴上，让自己看起来面无表情：“想来看你的人太多，要排队的。”

Romain从喉咙里发出粗鲁的呼噜声以抗议Kevin没礼貌的自觉，Kevin把自己咬了一口的苹果送到伤号嘴边，几乎都要把那一大块的果子都摁到他的嘴唇上；无法挪动双手的Romain不得不艰难地咬下一口才留有空隙给自己说话：“你还不如Petrus，他还会舔我亲我，不会两手空空。”

“他也就只会舔你亲你了，他不会整理房屋，也不会开车。”Kevin收回那只手，就着好咬的地方再下一口，果肉被他的牙齿切碎、混着愤恨的汁水下肚，“他也不知道你烧成了这样，现在怕是在梦鱼干。”

Romain冲他努了努嘴巴，于是苹果又伸到了他的嘴边。回想起他乖巧的布偶猫也许此刻正安睡在温暖的小窝中，他眼睫毛颤抖，任由呼吸和咀嚼声在充斥安静的病房里放大，那一口苹果也比先前一口更加多汁：“他不知道、他不知道，这真是太好了。”

“是啊，他不知道，真是太好了。”Kevin赞同，把最后一口苹果留给Romain。

随着苹果核被弃入塑料垃圾桶的声音平息，二人口腔中的果实也悉数下肚。Kevin就这样看着Romain，他金棕色的头发折射穿过窗帘的太阳、发出了黯淡的光，灰蓝色的眼睛像黎明前的天空，两只手就那么可怜地悬挂在半空中。他看起来很疲惫，Kevin肯定地认为他的面容绝对是憔悴的；但他却直视前方的屏幕，像在还被灰暗笼罩的天空中升起的太阳。

Lewis冲过了终点线，Romain开口：“我要去阿布扎比。”

Kevin点点头，站起身时把椅子弄出了声响：“是的，你会回去的。”

“我还要抱抱我的Petrus。”Romain补充，这一次他扭过头看向了Kevin。丹麦人也在看他，空白的表情之下是遮不住的劳累和困倦，还有眼波中流露的温暖的爱意。Romain眨眨眼睛：“但是你不要告诉他，我出事了。”

“我会的。”Kevin没有嘲笑他把Petrus称为“他”，哪怕他不会整理房间也不会驾驶汽车。他露出了笑容，额头上挤出沟壑，缓慢而平静地凑去病床亲吻Romain布满胡茬的脸颊：“我什么都不会说，但会让他多喝一杯牛奶。”

Romain回以轻吻，没有牙齿也没有咬痕，仅仅是抬起下巴、在脸颊上的一次触碰。他微笑着，就好像几个小时前在火中成为凤凰的那个人不是他，好像丢掉车手席位的不是他，好像距离阿布扎比如此遥远的不是他，好像职业生涯的未来如此渺茫的也不是他，他只是微笑，眼角和嘴角的纹路都是安宁的。那时Kevin会想，如何一个温柔的人会在赛道上大发脾气，他自己又是如何会和他进行无数次的争执的。那一束大火直接烧进Kevin的大脑，把他所有的想法全都舔舐燃烬；他怔怔地看着那个方向，破败的残留已经开始被陆续挪开收拾，他的爱人险些也是被当做障碍清理走的一部分。

Romain一直是带着笑的，他注视着Kevin，眼瞳中含的确实是蜜：“快滚吧！该死的Kevin，我饿了，不要买一些还没我做出来好吃的菜。”

“好的，难伺候的家伙，”Kevin在关上门之前冲他比了个中指，“爱你。”


End file.
